beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
What Was I Thinking!?
is chapter 29 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary With a pistol in her hand and smiling, Lamia asks if Oga is ready to begin his treatment. Hilda leaves Oga to begin the treatment. Oga is confused and scared at what is going to happen with him. Lamia tells Oga that he is loud and needs to be quiet, pointing the pistol at his forehead. Hilda tells Oga not to worry and that all he’ll experience is a shock therapy to retie himself with Beelzebub. Oga denies wanting Beelzebub back and only wanting to fight Tōjō. Lamia insists that Oga is loud and needs to be quiet, shooting him and sending him falling into the ground. Lamia claims to Hilda that she shot Oga with a wonder drug made of the bones of an Ouroboros, causing his mind to enter a mindless loop which can only be escaped out of by reconnecting with Beelzebub. With a happy face, she claims that Oga will die if he doesn’t manage to. The time is 7:54pm. Finding himself emerged in a surreal dream world, Oga encounters a muscular version of Furuichi, whom explains that they’re inside his heart. Proclaiming that he is not Furuichi, but Montesquieu, Furuichi delivers a strong punch so-called separation of powers at Oga’s face. Oga is confused at Furuichi having stricken him with a law. Furuichi denies hitting him and claims that Oga hit himself. Furuichi explains to Oga that Lamia plunged him into a world in his mind similar to the Ouroboros she shot him with, a snake that eats its own tail. Furuichi, then transforming into a Gundam, proclaims that it is time and flies for the sky. Oga tries to ask him what he means, but Furuichi leaves him. Realizing that the abstract world around him is all in his head, Oga desperately tries to figure out what he’s thinking. Running around, he encounters Kanzaki and Himekawa as laughing flowers, Hilda and Kunieda as locomotive trains travelling side by side and Alaindelon as a gigantic, baaing sheep. Finally, he encounters Beelzebub resting in the middle of several inscribed circles. From the real world, Hilda, Lamia and Furcas look over Oga and realize that he has found Beelzebub. Furcas and Lamia comment that his rejection to the drug is beginning, and that Oga’s challenge starts here. Sure enough, Oga is seen struggling and making a loud scream. Meanwhile, in a library, Tōjō meets Kaoru, whom is studying for tests. Tōjō asks Kaoru to come out with him. At a boardwalk, Tōjō tells Kaoru of his earlier fight against Oga and claims that Oga will come back to him for a rematch. Kaoru is about to ask him about the baby on his back when Kanzaki and Himekawa approach Tōjō to join in their conversation. It is past 2:00am at Oga’s house. Having seen Oga not woken up yet, she assumes Oga had died and becomes happy. Suddenly, Oga opens his eyes. Seeing a stunned Lamia wishing him a good morning, Oga immediately proceeds to catch her and evilly proclaims that he will teach her some manners by slapping her bottom. Lamia pleads for Oga to let her go and calls him a pervert. Hilda asks Oga how he feels having been through the hard part of reconnecting with Beelzebub. Oga is already in the mood to get Beelzebub back. Characters in order of appearance #Lamia #Furcas Rachmaninoff #Hilda #Tatsumi Oga #Takayuki Furuichi (dream) #Hajime Kanzaki (dream) #Tatsuya Himekawa (dream) #Aoi Kunieda (dream) #Alaindelon (dream) #Beelzebub IV (dream) #Kaoru Jinno #Hidetora Tōjō Navigation Category:Chapters